User blog:Leafless/Krieg Build - A guy named War
General Informations: I tested this build already in PT 1 and 2 and was very satisfied. It focuses on using Krieg's Action Skill frequently and boosting its usefulness as much as possible. Skills: "Bloodlust"-Tree: *'Blood-Filled Gun 3/5': (It is a stepping stone...One which can boosted with a certain class mod.) *'Blood Twitch 2/5': (Another stepping stone...) *'Taste of Blood 5/5': They think they can hurt me! Me!? Maybe they really think they can....I make a bulletproof vest out of their bones and skin! *'Buzz Axe Bombardier 1/1': They got cocky! Avoiding my axe with minimal effort! Now they need a lot of effort to avoid it! (He means that the blast radius makes it harder for him to miss something). SHUT UP! "Hellborn"-Tree: *'Burn, Baby, Burn 5/5': I burn! It isn't worse than a sunburn. Why won't these pussies stop screaming after I set them on fire?! *'Fuel the Fire 1/5': (This is simply for the class mod...) BUUUUUUURN! (Something like this...) *'Numbed Nerves 5/5': I AM A HOT GUY! (Great...His own delusions made him invulnerable to pain) *'Pain is Power 5/5': My blood is boiling! This must be the adrinalune people talk about. (It is "adrenaline"....and I think it is because your pants are burning.) *'Delusional Damage 1/1': I learned magic! Fire from nowhere! (No...The electricity heats your flesh up, the acid reacts with the oxygen in the air and slag still has some strange unknown properties.) Fancy magic words from the tiny man in my head! (...) *'Hellfire Halitosis 1/1': BURP! (What the hell are you eating!?) Truxican Skag-Slag-chili con carne! (I must have strangled puppies in my previous life.) Sounds fun! Let us do this! "Mania"-Tree: *'Empty the Rage 5/5': Hack! Slash! Chop! Chomp! *'Feed the Meat 5/5': So this is what beef up means! (You are supposed to eat the steaks and not wear them as a vest.) *'Fuel the Rampage 5/5': I am the rage! I am the fury! I AM WAR! *'Light the Fuse 1/1': I want to light the moose and not the fuse! *'Salt the Wound 5/5': (Too much salt isn't healthy.) But it is tasty! (You also shouldn't lick it out of your own wounds.) *'Silence the Voices 5/5': Pain makes me angry! Want to be angrier! More pain! *'Release the Beast 1/1': I am a Teenage Mutant Ninja Psycho! (You are neither a ninja nor a teenager.) Use: The main aim of this build is it to keep Krieg as long as possible in his "Buzz Axe Rampage"-state, boosting it and keeping him alive, while closing the gap between himself and the enemy. Recommended Equipment: Weapons: *Law - The melee bonus is always a welcome addition to Krieg's already high melee stats. *Rapier - Similiar to the Law, but greater benefits also mean bigger risks. *Slagga - Slag is a great way to bring his melee damage to unknown heights. *HellFire - A reliable fire weapon (and this is surely the most reliable) is a great way to support his "Hellborn"-Tree *Never use weapons with a +50% melee blade. Kriegs Buzz Axe (out of his Action-Skill) has melee-bonus, which rises with his level. The result is, that those bladed weapons will make him weaker. Shields: *Hide of Terramorphous - It is a very good combination to support his "Hellborn"- and "Mania"-skills. *Love Thumper - Its melee-properties and its more than absurd recharge delay make it an ideal way to strengthen Krieg's "Mania"-skills. *The Rough Rider - Just like the Love Thumper this shield supports Krieg's "Mania"-tree like no other, but instead of focusing on the offensive it helps Krieg to stay alive, while receiving health damage from all angles. *Don't ever think about using Captain Blade's Manly Man Shield as a substitute for the Love Thumper. Given Krieg's elemental self harm and the rather weak effect of the added explosive damage, it will causes more harm, than benefit. Class Mods: *Legendary Psycho - To boost his rather useless "Bloodlust"-skills, his very strong "Mania"-skills and his essential "Hellborn"-skills Relics: *Bone of the Ancients - A variant with fire support would be ideal to boost his "Hellborn"-skills and speed up his Action Skill delay. *Strength Relic/ Might of the Seraphs Category:Krieg Builds